


Tickles

by CharlieChalkers



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drunk!Rhys, M/M, Tickling, thats it thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Rhys goes to a bar while Jack is at work and gets tipsy and calls Jack to pick him up, rhys is all giddy and hyper and Jack doesn't know what to do with him when they get back at the apartment so they just kinda tickle each other and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

It really wasn't Rhys’ plan to get this drunk after work. But Vaughn and Yvette are terrible friends who would not stop handing him drink after drink. So here he was, stumbling out of the bar, half draped over Jack who was dragging him back home.

When Jack got the drunken call from his boyfriend it was a welcome distraction from the mind numbing boredom of work and was more than happy to just go  _ fuck it _ and leave. But when he arrived to collect him, Rhys was a lot more drunk than he let on over the phone. 

“I like you Jack,” Rhys slurred as Jack hauled him through the apartment door, “Like, I  _ like _ like you.”

“I know kitten, I know,” Jack reassured him for about the tenth time as he sat Rhys down on their bed and started changing him into his pajamas. They were Hyperion yellow with little Claptraps patterned all over, which Jack found extremely cheesy but oddly adorable at the same time. They were very… Rhys.

“Could use a little help here?” He grumbled as he tried to dress Rhys. Unfortunately for him, drunk Rhys did not have any initiative to help and instead kept fidgeting, making Jack's job even harder.

“But Jaaaaaack. I don't want to go to bed,” Rhys whined with a pout.

“What are you, kid? Like, 5? Come on get your drunk ass to sleep.” Jack finally managed to get Rhys dressed before grabbing his sides to keep him still and pinned to the bed.

Of course, that immediately backfired.

“Jack! That tickles!” Rhys giggled, trying I get his sides freed by squirming, which just made it even worse, “stooooop!” By this point Rhys had gone red from all the stifled laughter he was struggling to contain.

“Oh, does it now?” The smirk on Jack's face was devilish and in Rhys’ drunken state he didn't even process what it meant until it sad too late.

Jack's fingers danced along Rhys’ sides, leaving him a giggling, writhing mess underneath him. He carried on tickling the younger man until he was begging through loud exhales of laughter for Jack to stop.

It went on for a few more minutes until jack was too tired to continue. He took his hands off Rhys, rolled onto his side and pulled the covers up and over the pair of them. They laid like that for quite some time, Rhys still regaining his breath from all the tickling and Jack content with the warmth of the other close by.

He was just about to fall into blissful sleep when Rhys let out a quiet, breathy “I love you.”

“I know, Rhysie. Just go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me on tumblr under the url actual-cannibal-lalnable-hector if anyone wants to talk or anything?


End file.
